


if I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die historic on the rainbow road

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku is perfectly nice unless blue shells are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die historic on the rainbow road

The thing that Lev first noticed about Yaku was that he was nice. He was nice on the eyes, he was a nice person, his voice was nice. Everything about Yaku was nice. Even his name was nice–Yaku Morisuke. Lev used to lay awake at night practicing saying it.

Yaku. Yaku-san. _Morisuke_.

At least, that’s what Lev thought. He met Yaku that first day of volleyball club, and he thought Yaku was nice.

And that was the truth. Yaku-san, the third year libero of Nekoma volleyball club was nice in every way.

But Morisuke? Morisuke, Lev’s boyfriend, who wore pants too long and threw them away when their hems got too worn? The Morisuke who took Lev to horror movies for dates despite the fact that Lev could never sleep afterwards? The Morisuke who snorted beer up his nose when Lev tripped on his way back to the couch? Well. The truth was, Morisuke was anything but.

“Ow…ouch– _ow, Morisuke!_ ”

Morisuke ignores him as his kart passes the finishes line.

“ _Yes!_ ”

Lev frowns as he drives his kart one-handed over the finish line, his other hand rubbing his arm.

“You cheated,” he whines, setting his controller down and hiking his sleeve up to look at his arm where a bruise is already forming.

Morisuke scoffs as he cycles through the different tracks, lingering a dangerously long time on Rainbow Road.

“If you can’t take the heat, don’t play the–”

“You threw your body into me! You knocked me off course!”

“You lost focus and drifted.”

“Morisuke!”

“It’s seriously not my fault you don’t know how to use a controller.”

“Look–I have a bruise! Right here!”

Morisuke squints suspiciously at Lev’s arm before turning back to their tv. “I’m pretty sure that was there yesterday.”

“It was not!”

“You got it when you were dancing with the vacuum.”

“You did this!”

“You whacked your arm into the door frame.”

“Well I’m not playing anymore until you apologize.” Lev crosses his arms and looks away petulantly.

“Seriously?”

Years of dating have taught Lev exactly how far he can push Morisuke, and he knows he can push a little more.

“I have a paper to work on anyway–”

“Fine!” Morisuke grabs his arm and kisses it. Roughly. _Ouch._ “I’m sorry, okay?”

He doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“I don’t know, you weren’t very gentle,” Lev says, frowning at his arm. “Instead of kissing it better, I think you just made it worse.” He looks up at Morisuke. “You might have to kiss it again.”

“Oh yeah?” Morisuke asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Lev says innocently. “And that’s not the only place I’m hurt. You’ll have to kiss that better, too.”

“Yeah?” Morisuke asks, leaning into Lev.

“Yeah.”

“And where exactly are you hurt?”

Lev pretends to think it over. “Right…here,” he says, pointing at his lips.

“And if I kiss it better, you’ll be okay?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” Morisuke kisses his arm again, and then his mouth, before pulling away. “Now grab your controller, I’m kicking your ass one more time.”

Lev huffs, but he picks up his controller without complaint. “You’re helping me with my paper after this.”

“Yeah, okay,” Morisuke says. His answer comes quickly, without so much as a breath between Lev’s words and his.

Lev smiles to himself as the race starts. Morisuke may pretend to be mean, but when it matters, he’s actually very ni–

Morisuke’s controller slams into his hands and Lev’s controller goes flying.

“Morisuke!”

“Oops, my bad,” he says, not even bothering to look away from the screen.

“ _Why are you so mean?_ ”


End file.
